Romanticide
by All Apologies
Summary: Seto is a werewolf who unknowningly falls for a werecat called Yami. Werewolves and Werecats have fought for centuries so what will happen when the couple discover the truth? Will they kill eachother or end the war? It's their choice. YAOI! SYY


Summary: Werewolves and werecats are enemies and have been fighting eachother for centuries. Seto Kaiba, a naturally born werewolf, and Yami Pantera, a naturally born werecat, meet one day in their human forms and eventually become close. Both fear the other finding out what they are, but when they both find out, will they make peace on the war between werewolf and werecat or will they continue it by destroying eachother?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Pairing: Seto/Yami

Okay, I hope you enjoy this fic. I started it awhile ago, but now I have changed it hopefully for the better.

Read and review please!

**Chapter 1 - The New Secretary** (Reposted) -

Seto Kaiba, the handsome CEO of the famous Kaiba Corporation, was busily typing away on his laptop which sat idly before him on his clean wooden office desk.

The air in the workplace was humid and only just bearable for those who couldn't stand the summers warmth, like Seto, but still delightful for those many sunny lovers around the area. Though hot, there was still a light but welcomed breeze blowing in gently from the open window just behind the industrious CEO billionaire.

Heat, though despised by him, would not interrupt nor even make him hesitate to think about taking a break from his demanding company for a mere second. He'd always been a workaholic, and nothing he believed could change that, especially the torturing weather.

The only sound which could be heard in the tidy but plain office was the rhythmic tapping of nimble fingers hitting down on black laptop keys. Seto's glacial and focussed sky blue eyes remained fixed on the screen, watching every word he wrote with overwhelming concentration and preciseness. It was as though the air itself would not even dare make a whisper of a sound and disturb the rapt man for it knew it was a lethal mistake.

But something else did dare to do this. Seto jumped out of his attentiveness of his work with a start at the piercing shrill of the phone ringing. He cursed under his breath, and glared at it but it just remained innocently still, sitting and ringing now seemingly quieter than at first beside his beloved laptop on his desk.

His right hand whisked up the phone off it's receiver in one fast and fierce swoop, then came to an immediate halt by his ear.

"What?!" he barked irritably, much like a ferocious untamed wolf, "Can't you fools do anything without my aid?!"

There was a slight pause on the other end. Seto waited, though he was eager to get back to his work.

"Sorry to disturb you, sir." A composed yet anxious voice replied, "But someone for the secretary job offer has just arrived."

Seto sighed, he'd forgotten about that.

"Okay..." he said, "Send them in. Now."

The voice on the other end, obviously an employee of some sort, was quick in his straight respond, "Yes, Mr Kaiba, right away sir."

Seto put the phone down just as quickly as he had picked it up yet with some less annoyance, and total silence then announced itself in the room.

Seto had lost count of how many secretaries he'd had in the previous two years. None of them had seemed reliable or trustworthy enough, so none of them had stayed employed there very long either. Seto had decided this time was the last time, he'd had enough. He'd just do all the work himself if he had to, it wasn't as if he needed a secretary; it would just make Seto's life a whole lot easier.

Erratic workers drove Seto mad. He trusted nobody, and he doubted that anyone trusted him in return either. No one was good enough, or reliable enough nowadays and Seto believed there was nobody on the planet who could be equal to him. If he could, he'd fire all his staff that very day, but even he knew he wouldn't be able to manage completely alone. So, he just attempted to tolerate the ones he had.

The thought of tearing them apart with only his teeth and gnawing on their bones sometimes almost seemed tempting, but killing someone was not on his work-to-do list.

Seto's crystal sea eyes flashed back to the computers screen, and he began typing furiously away again. His concentration rapidly returned to him as more words appeared on the monitor. There just was no rest for the wicked, was there?

Sometime, not very long after Seto had started working again, the office door creaked open then closed and the sound of footsteps mingled with the noise of Seto's skilful typing.

"Ahem." A deep and rich male voiced coughed to receive some attention.

Seto looked up from his laptop slowly to rest his eyes on the new arrival. He wasn't really prepared for the sight he saw though, and he hoped that the awe he felt didn't show up on his face.

A young man, looking in his late teens like Seto though he seemed slightly younger by a few years, stood before him in a confident pose.

His skin was bronzed a fine shade, and his figure was slender and deliciously shaped though he seemed shorter than the average person his age. His build was slight but still somehow seemed powerful and an aura of confidence surrounded him.

His hair was also a sight to behold; it was spiked like a crown with colours of red, black, purple and gold and blonde bangs framed his mature yet youthful face. He wore tight leather trousers which flattered his legs nicely, and a black tank-top under a navy blue jacket. A leather buckle adorned his thin neck and matching silver spiked bracelets circled his thin wrists. The stunning outfit was completed with his black boots and a similar styled belt around his waist, tilted slightly to the left for effect.

Uniqueness didn't quite grasp him, but the word was all Seto could think of to describe the newcomer in a nonsexual manner. To be quite frank, Seto thought the other looked gorgeous, beautiful even. This was also something Seto had never thought about someone before, which only added to the teen's striking individuality. Who was this foxy being? Seto wanted to know.

Seto of course had before had people dress up to impress him, it wasn't unusual, but never had they been quite so...successful? Yes, successful was the word for now.

A smirk rested on the newcomer's slim pink lips, and his eyes, a fiery crimson, waited patiently for a response from the CEO. That was another thing Seto found himself enthralled by, his mesmerizing feline crimson eyes, they sparkled at him slyly.

"Take a seat." Seto offered finally, motioning to the chair which lay directly opposite him.

"Thank you." The voice was defiantly foreign but it was melodic, and it sent shivers down Seto's just a moment ago very warm spine.

He watched him sit down, and cross one leg over the other. The leather shined in the light of the room, and Seto found himself just imagining how hot the other must be in all that sticky and taut leather. He pushed his uncharacteristic thoughts aside before he got too carried away and let out a slight cough of his own. This only added the intensity in the others cunning smirk, though Seto tried not to notice those tasty looking rosy lips at all.

"And what is your name?" Seto asked, keeping himself as composed and as business like as he possibly could.

"Yami." The other answered, though Seto could have sworn he purred it "Yami Pantera."

Seto nodded, placing the file he'd received on Yami earlier in his own hands, the name suited him "Yes, well." His eyes scanned the page to help reawaken his memory on the files information, "Mr Pantera-"

"Just Yami will do." Yami interrupted, his bright eyes fixed on Seto.

Seto looked back at him in surprise, but soon after regained his composure "As you wish. I take it you know all about the job and its requirements?" He said to which Yami nodded, "But, your last name sounds Spanish, is that where you're from?"

"Is that truly relevant, Mr Kaiba?" Yami questioned, his intense gave never wavering off of him.

Their eyes, icy blue on fiery red, engraved into eachother for a moment while nothing was said. Yami waited for an answer patiently again, and Seto, not at all as patiently, tried to think of one.

"Well..." Seto began, "Yes, it is actually, Yami. I need to know if you're only going to be a temporary employee..._if_ I give you the job, that is."

Yami's smirk didn't depart, and his reply was swift "Oh, you don't have to worry about that, Mr Kaiba. That is, _if _you give me the job." He told him sneakily, "If you must know I actually originate from Egypt, though yes my surname is Spanish. But, I don't intend on returning, my skills have led me here to Domino and I don't plan to leave until I'm satisfied here which won't be awhile yet...unless I cannot find work here, of course."

He was clever, Seto would give him that. Seto didn't want Yami to leave Domino, so he'd have to give him the job. And why didn't he want him to leave? Seto wouldn't admit to the true answer, though he couldn't think up a believable lie to it either.

Their eyes were still locked together, neither looked away for a second. Those slinky crimson pools were making Seto feel spell-bound, he could lose himself in those eyes he knew. Those eyes were dangerous. Those eyes were deadly, but so damn beautiful he couldn't look away not even for a millisecond.

"Fine, now...about your skills?" Seto breathed, those eyes were so entrancing, so alluring they were inhuman.

"I believe you have already been notified on them, Mr Kaiba, are they not on my file?"

"Oh, yes." Seto replied, trying to focus "Your qualifications almost rival my own."

The smirk taunted him, "Almost, Mr Kaiba?" he asked, or was it the smirk asking him? He wasn't sure anymore.

"No, they _do_ rival my own." Seto admitted, "I have to say it impresses even me."

The smirk was satisfied, and so it changed into a smile. The smile was warm and kind and thankful to Seto. Seto was awestruck by it, and before he knew what he was doing, his lips were reflecting Yami's. This made Yami's smile faintly wider, as their eyes remained locked onto one another with neither yet backing down and looking away.

"Thank you, Mr Kaiba." Yami said, still smiling "I'm honoured that you think that."

Seto couldn't stop the words coming out, "I _know_ that." He corrected; what were those eyes doing to him? It wasn't like him to be so kind at all.

Yami looked briefly surprised and flustered, but it may have just been Seto's imagination as soon after he looked the same as before – confident and calm – though now the smile seemed brighter, much like his entrancing eyes.

"Well then, I'm very flattered that you know that." Yami uttered

There was another brief moment of silence between them as they stared until Yami raised an eyebrow at him expectantly. Seto was lost for words again, so Yami decided to speak for him.

"Is there anything else you wish to know, Mr Kaiba?"

Seto blinked, "Actually, yes there is." He answered, "I don't seem to have your number, only your address."

Yami smirked again, "I'm sorry, do you have a pen?" he said

Seto opened his desk draw, and finally looked away from Yami though only for a moment to receive the pen from there. After closing the heavy oak draw, his eyes focussed on Yami's once again as he rested the pen on the paper file in his hand ready to write, never even looking at the paper he planned to write on.

Yami couldn't help but chuckle, "Pass it over, I'll write it for you." He spoke

"Fine." Seto replied, passing the file and pen over to him.

Yami took it and quickly wrote down his phone number, all the while Seto watched him now being patient himself though he didn't seem aware he was staring at all. Yami returned the pen and file to Seto and folded his arms.

"Thanks." Seto said, placing the contents in his hands to lie on the desk.

"Anything else...?" Yami questioned

"Yes, one more thing." Seto responded, "Are you living with anyone? ...A partner perhaps?"

"Is that relevant too, Mr Kaiba?"

Seto felt even hotter than earlier when he'd been working and he suddenly realized the gentle breeze from the window wasn't helping anymore. Had it gotten warmer outside? This time however, he could not think of an answer to which to justify his question so he just settled for the truth. Well, the half truth at least.

"No," he confessed, "Not really."

"Will you give me the job if I answer?" Yami bribed

Seto didn't need to think too long to come up with his next response, "Maybe," he said, "If it's the right answer."

If it were possible, Yami's smirk became even slyer than before. He raised an eyebrow once again at the other in the room in amusement before answering himself,

"No, I'm alone. I'm single at the moment."

Seto forced back a grin much like Yami's and nodded, "Okay, that's good." He replied, then regretted his words as it seemed to amuse Yami even more so, "Me too."

"And, was that the right answer?" Yami questioned, "Because if it wasn't..."

After Yami had trailed off, Seto held out his right hand with a determined look on his face. Yami glanced at it, and then looked back at Seto already knowing the answer to his previous query. Yami placed his delicate right hand in Seto's,

"Welcome to Kaiba Corp." Seto announced as they shook hands gently but firmly, "Yami Pantera, you start tomorrow."

"Thank you, Mr Kaiba." Yami replied truly grateful, "My family would be proud."

They gazed at eachother once more, and both realized they were still holding hands though the actual shaking had finished as soon as Yami had spoken. Yami looked down at their hands locked together; breaking the staring match they seemed to love having so much.

Their hands fitted so rightly together, it was as though the hands themselves had been made to fit perfectly with the other, as though they had been moulded to hold the other. Both pulled their hands away sharply, Yami folding his arms and Seto resting his on his large desk with a grunt.

There was an awkward silence which settled in the room then as the two stared at the ground not knowing what to say so waiting for the other to speak.

The wind whistled outside, and the two of them both turned slightly to look out of the barely open window. It was getting late now, darkness was beginning to settle over the sky and soon the stars would be out, twinkling and embellishing the carpet of black that was the night sky.

The moon would not be full tonight, the two teens noted to themselves with some relief.

"Well," Yami broke the silence, looking away from the window and back ahead of him "It's getting late."

Seto turned back to his original position too at the sound of Yami's voice, "Yeah, you're right." He said

"I should be going; you seemed pretty busy before I arrived." Yami spoke, "You must be exhausted."

"Oh no, I was just copying some notes in on my hard-drive." Seto replied, "It wasn't too important really, though you are right. I could do with a rest."

"Well, now I'm working here you won't have to worry about little things like that in the future." Yami told him, "But I really must be going, I need my rest too if I am to start working here tomorrow."

"Yes, of course." Seto nodded in understanding, "Shall I show you the way out?"

"No, thank you. I know my way out, but thank you for the offer anyway." Yami smiled, getting up off the chair to stand up as elegantly as a cat.

"Okay, if you're sure." Seto said, trying not to sound disappointed as he watched him stand back in his confident pose once more "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, Yami, at eleven thirty?"

"Yes," Yami agreed, "See you tomorrow, Seto Kaiba."

Yami turned around, all his movements seemingly graceful like a dance, and walked towards the offices exit. He stopped and opened the door before turning his head back to look at Seto. He said nothing though, just simply winked at him before turning fully away again and leaving the office, shutting the door behind him softly.

Seto blinked and stared at the place where he'd last seen Yami. He realized his heart was beating a bit too fast than normal and he suddenly felt very hot again. He stood up and went towards the window with the cute but devious wink still imprinted in his mind.

He was greeted by the view of the city, Domino city, as he opened up the window as far as it would go for more air. The breeze now was not so gentle but he welcomed the gush of cold air which flew past his face giving him the chills. So, it hadn't got hotter outside but rather the opposite, he mused.

Something told Seto deep in his gut that he'd finally found the right secretary for him. Or was it something else he'd found for himself? That was another question he couldn't answer. Seto's instinct also told him something was going to happen to him soon, though for better or worse he couldn't tell. He decided he'd just have to wait and see and live it out whatever it may be.

But one thing was for sure: He couldn't wait until eleven thirty tomorrow to see those fiery crimson eyes again.


End file.
